Por el rabillo del ojo
by SrAtomo
Summary: Fic de terror presentado al concurso "Ha nacido una pesadilla", del 2014.


**Fic presentado a concurso de fics de terror "Ha nacido una pesadilla" del 2014, organizado por Volgrand y cuyo jurado estaba compuesto por Volgrand,** **Unade, Wryn, Agustin45 y SG91.**

 **2º puesto en "Mejor ambientación"**

 **2º puesto en "Relato más original"**

 **1er puesto en "Mejores personajes"**

 **2º puesto en "Relato más terrorífico"**

 **1er puesto global.**

 **Desde aquí animo a los demás participantes de dicho concurso que publiquen sus trabajos, que fueron muy buenos.**

* * *

 **MY LITTLE PONY**

 **Por el rabillo del ojo**

Día 1

 _Por el rabillo del ojo..._

He visto... "algo".

Al principio me pareció una cosa extraña, superflua, estúpida... pero ahí estaba. Era una sombra, un reflejo, una mota de polvo que, sin duda, había caído en el ámbito más lejano de mi vista.

O, al menos, eso creí...

"Ello" ha aparecido. Me pareció notar algo por el rabillo del ojo, mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo. Debido a las prisas, mantuve mi mirada en el cristal, peinándome con tranquilidad, pero ligeramente alerta por lo que acababa de observar más allá de los límites de mi vista.

Quizá fuese un efecto más del nerviosismo en el que últimamente estoy inmerso, pues debo encontrar urgentemente un trabajo. De hecho, últimamente ya no busco únicamente en mi ámbito de estudios, sino que enfoco una amplia variedad de empleos de distinta índole. Necesito el dinero pues, aparte de los ahorros de mi vida, no dispongo de absolutamente nada más para costear ni siquiera los productos más básicos.

En el momento en que terminé de peinar mi extensa pero cuidada crin, "eso" desapareció. Dejé inmediatamente de pensar en ese estúpido asunto, para centrarme en qué corbata debía llevar, si uno a juego con mis verdosos ojos, uno a juego con mi negra crin, o uno listado con ambos colores. Decidí, finalmente, llevarme el último.

Y salí de casa, olvidándome de los problemas que, sin duda, acababa de comenzar en mi hogar.

Día 2

"Eso" de ayer no fue imaginación. Esta mañana, al asearme, he notado cómo "la sombra" se movía, pasando de una región de mi rabillo del ojo a otra, también fuera del alcance de mi observación normal. Pero no hay duda: hay algo ahí, lo presiento, y, tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente, denotan intranquilidad ante ese hecho.

Por cierto, el trabajo... digamos suavemente que "no era para mí"... Y menos aún cuando el patrono ranchero, mirándome fijamente, espetó un escueto "No te quiero aquí. Noto un mal fario en ti".

Ahora que lo pienso, es posible que lo ocurrido con "eso" y las palabras del ganadero estén relacionados... Pero, por alguna razón, tengo la mente abotargada.

Creo que me iré a dormir temprano hoy...

Día 3

No... no es un "algo"... ¡Son tres!

Esta mañana, de nuevo frente al espejo, los vi por el rabillo del ojo. Estaban... ¿Cómo podría decirlo? "Danzando". Sí, esa es la palabra que mejor podría definir lo que hacían. Bailaban de forma circular, permaneciendo todo el rato en esa zona a la que mi vista, desgraciadamente (o afortunadamente) no llega. Pero percibí que eran tres sombras.

De todas formas, creo que el nerviosismo es el culpable. Me hace ver cosas que realmente no están ahí. Convierte en castillos lo que no son sino granos de arena. Debo terminar con esta situación.

Afortunadamente, he encontrado el periódico de hoy en una papelera. Y estaba entero, por lo que quizá pueda encontrar un trabajo pronto.

Por supuesto, no debo olvidarme de esta... "secuela" del nerviosismo, la de las tres supuestas sombras. Seguramente haya sido un recuerdo latente de algo que haya visto con anterioridad pero, por si acaso, creo que lo mejor es que tape el espejo con la toalla. Más que nada, porque los tres casos de "sombras" que he tenido ha sido estando frente a él.

Sin embargo, esta vez la sensación de sueño que se apodera de mí debe ser por el ajetreo de lo ocurrido durante el día.

Día 4

Ya no los veo... Ahora, "los siento".

Sé que están ahí, agazapados, esperando una oportunidad para lanzarse sobre mí. Mi corazón está a mil por hora. Mi mente elucubra posibles soluciones. Pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que se me ocurre, está a mi alcance.

Pero hay una posibilidad. No quería llegar a este extremo, pero creo que será lo mejor. Si mañana no mejora mi situación, contrataré los servicios de un experto, para que purifique este hogar, pagándole sus servicios con los ahorros de toda mi vida.

De todas formas, todas las ofertas de trabajo a los que he ido, más de diez en todo el día, han sido desastrosas. Y todas y cada una de ellas han sido cortadas por el mismo patrón: rechazo absoluto, con apenas una o dos frases como excusa.

 _Por el rabillo del ojo..._

Esa frase la he escuchado antes. Mucho antes. Cuando era un potrillo. Lo decía constantemente mi abuela (que su disfrute sea eterno en La Pradera de los Creadores) en la última fase de su vida. Y lo hacía constantemente, mientras movía nerviosamente su mecedora.

Pero la frase pertenecía a una cantinela. Lo sé. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo borró toda posibilidad de saber la continuación, pues, aparte de mi abuela, nadie parecía conocer esa tonadilla.

Mi abuela, mi pobre abuela... Murió de repente, una noche, cuando yo aún era muy pequeño. Ni mis padres, ni el médico, ni nadie logró explicar el motivo de su fallecimiento. Tampoco me dejaron acercarme a ella, para darle mi último adiós. Y, por lo que me enteré años después por un descuido de mi madre (que su disfrute sea eterno en La Pradera de los Creadores), mi abuela murió con un rictus de puro terror en su cara.

Quizá todo esté relacionado de alguna forma.

Pero no puedo aguantar más. El sueño pesa como una piedra sobre mí. Debo descansar, incluso sabiendo que "ellos" están ahí.

Solo espero llegar hasta mañana.

Día 5

Están en las esquinas.

Mire a donde mire, los percibo. Ayer no era más que una premonición, pero hoy sé que son reales, completamente reales.

Lo he decidido. He levantado la loseta suelta de la cocina y he cogido el saco de dinero. Voy a contratar al sacerdote del pueblo, para que expíe el mal de esta casa.

¡Aleluya! ¡Gracias a Santa Celestia!

Al principio, el cura estaba reticente a cumplir con su parte, después de escuchar la historia de lo ocurrido; pero cambió rápidamente de parecer cuando posé, sobre su casco, los ahorros de toda mi vida.

Sé que las posibilidades de llevarme algo a la boca ahora mismo es mínimo, pero... ¿de qué sirve vivir, si para ello se tiene que hacer bajo el yugo del terror?

"Ha sido fácil. Si había algo en esa casa, se ha marchado", fueron sus palabras... sus escuetas palabras, al terminar su tarea. Pero sonaron maravillosamente en mis oídos.

Creo que es hora de dormir. De descansar. Y de romper el gran silencio que hay en mi casa con mis ronquidos.

Día 6

Una sensación de terror inunda completamente mi cuerpo. Intento revolverme en la cama, pero es imposible. Estoy totalmente paralizado.

Con gran esfuerzo, abro los ojos. Y los veo. A escasos centímetros de mi cabeza, suspendidas, las tres sombras me observan fijamente, mediante unos ojos negros sobre fondo blanco. Unos ojos carente de toda vida.

Si no estuviese tan atemorizado, maldeciría al sacerdote por preocuparse más de mantener lleno su estúpido cepillo que por hacer bien su trabajo. Pero mi mente, horrorizada, intenta buscar de forma apremiante asegurar la mera supervivencia.

En ese momento, unas horribles bocas empiezan a dibujarse bajo esos inertes ojos, en un esperpéntico amago de sonrisa. Unas bocas llenas de amarillentos y afilados dientes.

Y, con unos movimientos silenciosos, esas tres monstruosas sombras, poco a poco, se acercan a mí, hasta rozarme con su helado aliento de muerte.

Mientras estoy siendo... "vaciado", mi cerebro recuerda la cantinela que mi difunta abuela relataba una y otra vez hasta su muerte que, no me cabe duda, fue de la misma forma que la que estoy sufriendo. Pero no era una tonadilla lo que ella evocaba, sino una advertencia:

 _Por el rabillo del ojo,_

 _Las fronteras entre mundos se difuminan._

 _Si los ves llamar a tu puerta,_

 _Pestañea, voltea la cabeza, cierra los ojos._

 _Porque si mantienes la mirada fija,_

 _Les invitas a pasar,_

 _Les invitas a morar en este mundo,_

 _Les invitas a alimentarse... de tu alma._

FIN

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Sponish Herd se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**  
 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**  
 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
 **La roca - Sg91**  
 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**  
 **Diamante purpura — agu10play**


End file.
